


Revert

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry John, Angry Sam Winchester, Guilty Sam, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative John, Omega Sam, Pack Family, forced change into omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sick of fighting his alpha son, so he decides to change him; for the good of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revert

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by M Supernatural!
> 
> Day's to release of my new ABO story, titled Bound: 4 days

It had been on his mind since Joshua had brought it up, they had joked and laughed about it around a fire; converting an alpha to an omega. After Sam presented as an alpha John thought about it more and more. It would be easy, just get Sam knotted and pumped full of alpha seed, and hey presto! One omega coming right up. It would stop the fights, John hated butting heads with his son and he knew Sam didn’t care what he thought.

Sam was willful and disobedient, John warned him that it would get someone hurt sooner or later.

John slammed the door behind himself, as he stormed into Sam’s room, and stood glaring at the sixteen year old alpha. Sam glared right back at him making his hackles rise. The boy had screwed up yet another hunt with his bad attitude. The two alpha’s had been butting heads all evening while planning the hunt, now Dean was lying on the couch with twenty stitches in his arm, John was finished with the fighting.

“Sam we need to talk. You have screwed up time and time again on hunts and in simple daily activities, ever since you presented. You refuse to accept my authority and you get hurt because of it, that’s all well and good but this time Dean got hurt Sam. I cannot tolerate this behaviour anymore, it is dangerous, it is aggravating and I will not let it continue.”

Sam just glared, furious and ready to attack his father. “What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

John felt his blood heat up, he grabbed for Sam and tore the boy’s shirt off, ignoring Sam's cry of protest. He shoved Sam onto his back and pulled his jeans off. Sam was clawing at him and trying to stop him but John wouldn’t be stopped. He maneuvered Sam onto his belly and climbed onto him. John took the opportunity to strip off his own shirt, shoes and socks.

When John undid his zipper Sam went still.

“Dad? What are you doing?!” Now Sam sounded scared and John felt relief, it was working.

“I think you know Sam.” He shucked his jeans off while holding Sam to the bed.

Sam looked over his shoulder in shock. “You can’t make me change! Dad get off!”

John forced Sam’s face into the covers and yanked his hips up, sliding a pillow beneath them.

“It’s for the good of the family Sam.”

“Dad no!” Sam argued, struggling to get free from John. “You can’t do this! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?! Sam, I can ask you the same question. Listen to me, all three of us are alpha’s and it’s getting in the way of our work.” John said patiently. “Dean submits to me, you don’t. It’s not a healthy dynamic and it needs to change. Dean and I are too old to change genders, you only recently presented, it’s not too late.”

“I’m sorry Dean got hurt! I’m sorry I’ve been a dick! I’m just trying to get a little leeway!” Sam argued unhappily, twisting and turning to get out from under John.

“I understand that Sam, but it doesn’t change anything, you can’t keep fighting with me and you won’t submit. Relax and let me handle this, it’ll be over before you know it. No more fighting, no more hurt feelings and you won’t need to find your place in the pack; it’ll be set in stone for you.” John tried to persuade Sam, not really willing to rape him.

“Dean won’t let you do this!” Sam hissed angrily.

“I already told Dean, he agrees that it’s for the best.” That was a lie, Dean had no idea what was happening, but John knew it would break Sam.

Sam went very still under him and his breathing hitched.

John leaned down to kiss and suck the back of the boy’s neck. “It’s alright, things will be better because of this.”

Sam trembled and went limp under him, all fight gone. John squeezed the boy’s sides comfortingly and put his fingers in his mouth to get them wet. He lowered them to Sam’s entrance and pressed one finger inside. Sam gasped and started kicking him. John smacked Sam’s backside hard and pressed two more fingers inside.

Sam arched his back and tried to claw at John over his shoulder, but the alpha had him pinned too well. John prepped Sam quickly, ignoring the sounds of pain and fury coming from the other alpha. John withdrew his fingers and murmured soothingly at Sam, then he carefully pressed into Sam to the hilt and let Sam adjust.

Sam was whimpering and struggling, trying so hard to get John off of his back. The older alpha lay down on Sam and nibbled around his neck and ear kindly; he didn’t want to traumatise the boy, especially if he was going to mate Sam off someday. When John felt Sam relax a little he began to grind into his son firmly, holding his hands and whispering into his ear.

Sam cried out when John expertly shifted his hips and brushed his prostate. Sam hit John with his elbow and John growled at him.

“Dean wants you to do this, do you want to disappoint him Sam?” Low blow but it worked.

Sam looked over his shoulder and John felt his heart ache at the sight of tears on his baby’s cheeks. John knew he couldn’t stop now, he had to finish what he’d started. So he leaned in and kissed up Sam’s tears, rolling his hips smoothly.

Sam was so tight and warm, like no beta John had ever had; like no omega John could ever have. He bit his lip and resisted the temptation to bit down and mark Sam as his mate, it wouldn’t be fair on Sam. He lifted up onto his hands and began thrusting in and out rapidly. He dropped his head back and savoured the feeling, rocking his hips in a circular motion and changing the depth and speed every few seconds.

Sam was still crying and John rubbed a hand on his lower back to comfort him; his other hand was still on Sam’s neck, holding his head down.

John felt his release coming, the heat pooled in his lower back, he pressed in as far as he could just as his knot inflated and his seed poured in a hot flood. Sam cried out in protest and began kicking and clawing at his father. John held firm and waited till his knot was completely locked before he released his hold on Sam’s neck. He lay down to sniff and lick Sam, smiling when the sweet smell of an omega came through over the alpha musk.

Sam hadn’t stopped crying and John gently turned his face. He kissed Sam’s tears up and nuzzled their noses together.

“It’ll be better now Sam, you’ll see. I love you, Dean loves you…..we’ll help you adjust and we can go back to how it used to be.” John kissed Sam on the lips kindly. “Just be patient.”

Sam sniffled and nodded weakly, unable to do anything else as his body changed. “Okay...alpha I-I-I sub-...submit...” He cut off with a broken sob and John hushed him calmly.

“You’re under my protection Sammy, you just do what I say and we’ll be alright. You can relax now, we aren’t competing anymore.”

John could have sworn the tears were ones of relief now, his words hit home with Sam and the boy nodded without another word.

John smiled and turned them onto their sides, it would be a while before his knot would go down, he murmured in Sam’s ear until the omega dozed off fitfully. He spent the night soothing Sam when he woke up with the pain of the change, his ovaries developing and his male genitalia changing. It would be better, John could see the immediate difference in his baby, they’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
